disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Guinevere
Princess Guinevere AKA Hazel or Guin, is a minor character from The Sword in the Stone, and the deuteragonist of The Sword in the Stone II: The Mystic Isle. She is Arthur's closest friend and romantic interest. She is voiced by Ginny Tyler in The Sword in the Stone ''and Drew Barrymore in ''The Sword in the Stone II. Character When Guinevere was first introduced, she appeared in her cursed form as a female squirrel who tried to mate with Arthur. In the sequel film, the spell was inadvertently broken by Merlin, and she was restored to her natural human form. She is a very beautiful thirteen year-old girl with long, wavy, auburn hair, brown eyes and freckles. Her signature outfit consists of a pale pink underdress with puffed sleeves, a pinkish-red overdress with short sleeves and simple copper patterns, and brown shoes. Guinevere has a good heart and cares deeply for her friends. Despite her beauty, she is also daring, impulsive and strong-willed, yet short-tempered. Once she was human again, Guinevere could not remember anything about her past, likely from being a squirrel too long, but later had her memories jogged by Madame Mim, and remembered that she is the daughter of King Ogurien and a human women, thus part fairy and the princess of Avalon isle. Appearances The Sword in the Stone Guinevere, as a squirrel, met Arthur and Merlin as squirrels during one of the wizard's lessons. She instantly liked Arthur and tried to flirt with him, though he was confused and annoyed by her advances. While chasing Arthur, she saw a hungry wolf try to eat him. Guinevere immediately attacked the wolf. As the wolf chased her, Guinevere tricked him into falling into a hollow log in the river, where the wolf floated downstream, trapped. With the threat gone, Guinevere ran back to Arthur and nuzzled him. However, Merlin turned Arthur back into a human. The boy tried to explain gently, but Guinevere was heartbroken and retreated into her tree. With a heavy heart, Arthur left her weeping. The Sword in the Stone II: The Mystic Isle The next spring, Arthur, now King of England, returned to the forest with Merlin and Archimedes, and a small bag of nuts to find the squirrel again. With some coaxing, Guinevere came down from her tree to greet him. Suddenly, Arthur heard the voice of the evil witch Madame Mim, and monstrous trees started attacking him and his company. The squirrel girl tried to help fight back, but was easily captured in the trees branches. As Merlin grew increasingly frustrated with his spells failing to stop the trees, the wizard finally shouted a powerful spell that returned the trees to normal, and turned Guinevere into a girl. The Magic of Camelot Trivia *Guinevere has two character tics: her cheeks puff out when she's angry, and she brushes her hair to one side when nervous. *Like all fairies, Guinevere has an adverse reaction to iron. However, due to her mixed ancestry, it merely gives her an itchy rash rather than burns. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Magic Users Category:The Frigid Princess2515